1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjusting device for a display device, and more particularly, to a height adjusting device for a display device that allows height adjustment of the display device using a simple configuration, and to a stand for a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device according to the related art uses a stand to rest on a flat surface. Here, the stand supporting the display device has an adjusting structure that allows the display device to be moved up and down or pivoted to the left and right, depending on the user's requirements.
Height adjusting structures for display devices according to the related art employ a hinge assembly coupled to the rear of the display device allowing pivoting of the display device, a sliding assembly connected to the hinge assembly, and a sliding assembly height adjusting unit formed on a supporting unit for moving the sliding assembly up and down.
However, this height adjusting structure is formed of metal and uses screws to join the structure, and is therefore susceptible to damage incurred from external collisions and has a complex assembly structure.
Also, in the above metal height adjusting structure, a separate component is required to cover the sliding assembly and the height adjusting unit, so that more components and a higher manufacturing cost are needed.
Another problem with the above height adjusting structure using many components and metal ingredients is that it takes up a lot of space.
Also, the height adjusting unit that adjusts the height of the display device in the above height adjusting structure is formed on a supporting unit erected on a base unit of the stand, so that the center of gravity of the main body of the display is disposed forward of the center of the supporting unit. Thus, the stand is unstable due to the weight of the display device.